Cran du sûreté
by Enilebom
Summary: Ian et Anthony présentent leur film, l'accomplissement de nombreuses heures de travail, mais une dernière chose vient troubler la journée.


-Ca va aller Ian, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Au pas, la berline sombre avançait dans les rues animées, à quelques mètres d'eux se dressait le West Coast Village, le cinéma emblématique de la ville. Ian et Anthony avaient parcouru des centaines de fois ses rues et ses trottoirs pour aller voir le dernier film en vogue, draguer quelques filles à l'aide de popcorn et de glaces multicolores. Ils avaient coutume du soleil Californien qui frappait la ville une bonne partie de l'année. Mais cette fois la vision n'était plus la même. Ils n'allaient pas voir un film, ils allaient présenter leur film.

Engoncés dans des costumes sur mesure, nœud-papillon et chemise parfaitement repassées les deux amis prenaient conscience du chemin parcourut et de la tournure de leur vie. Ils n'étaient plus de simples adolescents qui s'amusaient dans leurs chambres à faire des vidéos pixélisées et mal sonorisées. Ils étaient maintenant projetés sur grand écran et visionnés par des millions de personne à travers le monde. Et si presque dix ans s'étaient écoulés entre leurs débuts et aujourd'hui une chose elle n'avait pas changée.

Leur amitié.

Bousculée, malmenée, mise à rude épreuve par le temps, les filles, l'argent et le travail, elle avait pourtant tenue et aujourd'hui n'en était que plus forte. Ian comme Anthony ne se voyaient pas travailler l'un sans l'autre. Ils avaient les idées ensemble, les délires ensemble, les mauvais moments ensemble, et les récompenses ensemble. Certains s'amusaient à dire qu'ils partageaient presque leur amour ensemble, mais cela ne restait qu'une rumeur.

Aujourd'hui cette amitié dure comme fer se retrouvait à l'affiche d'un film dans lequel ils avaient mis toute leur énergie et toute leur envie partageant cette aventure unique avec d'autres Youtubeurs avant de projeter le projet terminé à tous ceux qui le souhaitait.

Et en cette mi-juillet il était maintenant temps d'ouvrir le sésame. Les murs avaient pris les couleurs de l'affiche le tapis rouge était déroulé pour qu'une armée d'invité viennent fouler la couleur éclatante les caméras restaient braquées sur le moindre visage un tant soit peu connu et de toute part les sourires rayonnaient. Derrière les barrières une foule de fan réclamait des selfies plus que la raison mais tous se prêtaient au jeu, heureux de briser enfin la barrière de l'écran d'ordinateur.

Il ne manquait que les stars du film, ceux qui pourraient ouvrir le bal, dévoiler leurs doubles fait de cire et s'assurer que tous étaient confortablement installés dans les sièges pour bien apprécier le film. Ils étaient tout proches, ajustant une dernière fois leurs coupes et le smoking, mais un doute persistait encore dans l'esprit de l'un d'entre eux.

-Ian, je te le dis et je te le répète. Assura Anthony. Ca va aller, les barrières sont là pour retenir la foule, et je commence à avoir l'habitude des caméras maintenant.

-Mais pas des grands évènements comme ça ! Insista Ian inquiet. Tu es sûr que tu le sens bien ?

-Dude, je n'ai pas fait de crise de panique depuis quoi…quatre ans ?

-Trois ans, neuf mois et douze jours.

Le décompte surpris les deux hommes en même temps. Anthony par sa précision, Ian pour avoir brisé sa promesse de ne jamais dévoiler son obsession à compter ce genre de chose. Ce n'était pas par fétichisme ou amour du mauvais souvenir, mais les attaques de son ami restaient gravées dans sa mémoire comme un choc douloureux. Elles étaient pour lui des instants d'impuissance, regardant son ami souffrir sans qu'il ne sache jamais quoi faire. Les tremblements qui parsemaient le corps d'Anthony le paralysait lui-même et ses gémissements de plaintes venaient hanter ses cauchemars. Heureusement avec le temps elles étaient de moins en moins nombreuses, plus facilement contrôlables et bien moins longues, mais elles se déclenchaient toujours sans crier gare. Aujourd'hui Ian cherchait à les éviter en les devançant par un excès de sureté.

-Si jamais tu te sens pas bien, nerveux, si tu sens un tremblement ou un quelque chose comme ça tu me préviens d'accord ?

-Ian… S'amusa son ami. On va présenter notre film ! Un film ! Je suis forcément nerveux et je tremble forcément d'appréhension. Arrête de t'inquiéter…je sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver. Et puis…tu seras là.

Un clin d'œil appuyé mit un point final à la conversation alors que la berline stoppa sa course au pied du tapis rouge. Ian posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, le poussant à ouvrir la portière et les deux hommes laissèrent l'atmosphère électrique les envahire. Un pied à peine posé au sol le journaliste chargé d'animer le live Youtube leur tendit le micro avant de les conduire jusqu'au rideau pourpre qui camouflait encore leur double de cire, un élément unique de « Madame Tussaud » dont ils n'étaient pas peu fiers. Et bien que le double de Ian ne soit pas des plus fidèles les invités d'assumèrent plus que prévu avec ses statues de cires dès leurs plastiques dévoilées aux caméras.

Dans leurs dos les deux « stars » de l'internet se prêtaient par la suite au jeu des autographes, photos et autres souvenirs fanatiques. Pourtant du coin de l'œil Ian ne pouvait se détacher du costume cobalt de son ami. Le moindre signe de faiblesse dans son sourire, le moindre tremblement de sa main en rendant un portable, le moindre geste brusque. La brun se savait trop protecteur mais depuis bientôt deux ans il avait appris à connaitre Anthony de la plus belle des façons. Et alors que sa tête reposait sur le torse nu de son, il pouvait à présent le dire, compagnon le châtain c'était entièrement livré sur ses terreurs. Celles qui avaient brisées ses nuits et ses jours alors qu'il voyait autour de lui sa vie s'améliorer. Il faisait ce qu'il aimait, avec ceux qu'il aimait, montant tous les projets dont ils rêvaient et pourtant son esprit refusait encore de le laisser tranquille.

Il lui manquait un dernier pilier pour vivre sa vie librement. Il était bien dans sa peau, mais pas encore dans son cœur. Ian avait alors comprit l'importance qu'il représentait à présent dans la vie de son amant. La dernière case, la plus importante, celle qui équilibrait le tout, celle qui assurait les choses. Et Ian était prêt à être dans ce rôle, soutenir celui qu'il aimait, plus qu'en amitié maintenant en amour.

-Ian il va être temps de rentrer !

La voix d'Anthony le rappela à l'ordre alors que déjà une grande partie des invités étaient dans la salle. Il ne manquait qu'eux pour lancer la projection. Offrant un dernier sourire à l'objectif les deux hommes retrouvèrent le chemin du tapis rouge et passèrent les portes du cinéma. Le hall était quasiment désert, chacun ayant trouvé sa place dans les confortables fauteuils. Anthony profita d'un dernier instant de tranquillité pour stopper leur marche et faire signe à leur agent de les attendre à l'intérieur.

-Tu vois tout c'est bien passé. Rassura-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Je voulais juste m'en assurer…

-Je te l'ai dit, et je vais te le répéter. Murmura Anthony en s'approchant un peu plus de son ami. Quand je te sais à mes côtés rien ne peut m'arriver.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la moindre réplique de la part de Ian, son compagnon vint glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, oubliant l'espace d'un instant où ils se trouvaient. Leurs mains se cherchèrent, leurs langues se délièrent et leurs regards se confirent. L'azur se plongea dans l'ébène les deux hommes pouvaient enfin y voir la même étincelle, celle qui ne s'éteindra jamais, celle qui les liait à présent et les embarquait pour un voyage sans fin. Leur amour devenait un long métrage.


End file.
